The present invention relates generally to yarn control devices, more particularly, is directed to a combination mounting bracket, balloon control and ball tension suitable to control the feed of the yarn to a textile machine.
In most high speed, modern textile machines, such as warping, winding, beaming, slashing, weaving and other types of machines, it is the common practice to employ creels to feed yarn to the device through a suitable tensioning means, for example ball tension devices.
While ball tension devices have generally proved highly satisfactory to properly tension a yarn as it feeds to the textile machine, in many high speed applications, the prior art ball tension devices could not be effectively utilized because of the high speed of yarn travel and the tendency to build up harmonic vibrations in the yarn. In fact, prior workers in the art have found it almost impossible to effectively employ a ball type yarn tensioning device in conjunction with high speed warping creels.
Additional problems occasioned by the yarn ballooning have also plagued the yarn feed designs developed in conjunction with various textile machines. Often, even where a ball tension device could be effectively employed, the ballooning pattern of the yarn after periods of use or the excited state of the yarn as it comes off the yarn package has been known to cause tangles, breakage or other undesirable effects.
Different yarn packages generally create different balloon patterns, which patterns can be a function of the speed of operation, and the geometry of the system. Prior workers in the art have generally employed cup type balloon control constructions but one general design has not proved suitable for general application in conjunction with all types of machines. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,339,358, 3,011,736, 3,568,949, 3,338,042, 2,689,449 and 3,340,686 are all of interest and generally show the use of a cup shaped or bell shaped body through which the yarn passes for balloon control purposes. However, no single design has been found suitable for general application.